Ollivander's Wand Shop Challenge
by VeeGrahams
Summary: Three stories, from three prompts based on my Pottermore wand: Pine, Phoenix feather, 12 1/4 inches. Snape in his first year has trouble with essays. Fawkes meets Dumbledore for the first time. Luna deals with bullying in a rather unique way.
1. Snape has trouble with Essays

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.**

 **The Golden Snitch: Ollivander's Wand Shop - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff.**

 **Wand Wood: Pine - Write about a character who is better at practical work than book work.**

 **Based in Severus' first year at Hogwarts.**

 **Wordcount: 1662**

* * *

Snape's Trouble with Essays

Severus Snape had only been in Hogwarts for a few short weeks. He had already proved himself to be an excellent student, well practically at least. Professor Slughorn had been particularly impressed with his potions, almost perfect, the teacher had said. He had very little trouble with Defence Against the Dark Arts, the spells came with an ease that had other students green with envy. It really impressed his friend, Lily. Transfiguration, well it didn't maybe come quite as quickly as some of the other subjects, but he was one of the first to see a change in his toothpick! It was with pride that handed in assignments, of course, he was brilliant and would receive the exact same praise when it came to his written work also.

He and Lily were sat at the front of the potions classroom, they had already cleared away, and had got full marks for their practical element, yet again. He sat there with a smug smile on his face as he awaited his essay. Professor Slughorn pulled out a large stack of parchments and walked up to the front of the class.

"This was very well written Miss Evans, you should be proud of such an excellent essay," he smiled down at the girl that was apparently a favourite student.

Severus sat waiting, wondering how he would describe Severus' work.

"Mr Snape," he began in an altogether different tone. "I think you should see me after class."

Severus' stomach dropped, he could tell from the expression on his face this wasn't going to be what he had been expecting. Severus was not going to listen to him wax poetic about how fantastic an essay he had written. Professor Slughorn laid the parchment in front of Severus, and right on the top in red ink was a letter he had never expected to see: P. Severus gulped and hid the parchment away before anyone could see, least of all, Lily.

"How you do, Sev?" Lily asked, her bright green eyes as excited as he had been mere moments ago.

"Erm, okay."

"What mark? I got E, which is Exceeds Expectations," Lily rambled on. "I wish I had got an O, but I guess I can aim for that next time."

"Yea, I got E too," he lied. "Was just a bit embarrassed, I think with how good my potions are I expected an O."

"It's okay, I bet we can get that next time!" she gushed as she packed away her books. Severus, however, took his time. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I just want to ask Professor Slughorn something," he tried to smile.

"Okay, well we have charms together the sixth period, save me a spot if you get there first?"

"Of course, Lil."

Severus waited for the room to empty, slowly putting his books away. When the classroom was finally deserted, he walked up to the Professors desk.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Mr Snape," he began. "You have shown remarkable promise, practically speaking, but if you are ever going to make it as a truly excellent Potions Master, you will need to grasp the theoretical side of potions too. I also think you need to brush up on your Herbology."

"But, sir I understand it. I know how it works, potions I mean, I know which ingredients to use to counteract mistakes. I can list all the side effects of the dangerous ingredients you told us about last week."

"Not according to this." Slughorn pulled the parchment from Severus' bag. "I suggest that you take a look at the notes I put in the margins, have another crack at it."

The old professor smiled, watching Severus, as he walked away. Severus had similar conversations with some teachers over the next week. More than one suggested he get help from another student. Many told of how well Lily's essays were written, and that as they were friends, they were sure she would be happy to help. That was the problem though, Lily thought he was getting E's and O's. The lie was getting harder and harder to maintain.

* * *

Severus was sat in the little nook of a tree where he and Lily often spent time studying. He was curled up looking over his notes, and reading his potions book, trying to make sure that he had the right idea. He was thoroughly absorbed in his work and planning what would obviously be a far superior essay than the one before. He didn't notice the boys from the train approaching. Potter and Black had cultivated a couple more followers since then, a puny and rather pathetic pot-bellied boy called Peter Pettigrew, and a much quieter boy called Remus Lupin.

"Oi, Snivellus!" Black shouted.

They were already too close though. Potter grabbed his bag and up-ended it. Ink bottles smashed, parchment was ruined, and his battered books were lying the in the dirt.

"James! Have you seen Snivellus' books? Where did you get them, the reject bin from the naff second-hand book stall!" Sirius laughed.

Severus clambered pulling the various bits of parchment into his bag. That was when James snagged his potions essay.

"Would you look at this, Siri?" James called Sirius over, showing him the parchment that was littered with Slughorns notes. "He's been bragging about getting an E, and the highest mark in the class, but look here," James smirked.

"You got a P! Oh man, that's pathetic Snivellus!" Sirius laughed. "The bragging was bad enough, but he can't even pass potions!"

"I can still out brew you any day of the week!" Severus finally spat back.

"See, I reckon he gets Evans to do it for him," James declared. "Oi! Evans!" he shouted at the red head that was already storming over. "Have you been covering for Snivellus?" he laughed.

"Excuse me?" she asked haughtily.

"Have you been covering for Snivellus here?" he smiled. "You know, helping him cover for the fact that he clearly doesn't know the difference between Dittany and flux weed!"

"Severus is doing better than you!" she said confidently, her arms crossed. "He's also got better manners than either of you four!"

"Is that what you think?" James smiled. "It's all right here," he showed the parchment to Lily, who glanced sympathetically to her friend, who was shoving everything hurriedly into his bag. "According to Slughorn if he keeps this up he may not even make it to second year!"

Lily snatched the essay from James and pulled Severus up, dragging him as she stormed away.

* * *

They were now sat in the library, in silence. Neither had spoken about the essay that lay between them. Severus wouldn't even look up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked finally.

Severus shrugged, his eyes focused on the table in front of him, there was one particular knot in the wood that he seemed to find particularly fascinating.

"Did you think I would laugh like they did?" she continued tentatively.

Severus shook his head, his lank dark hair swaying as he did.

"Did you think I wouldn't help you?" she asked a little more confidently.

Again, he merely shrugged. That's when Lily noticed a single tear hit the table in front of him. She reached out and held his hand.

"You are the cleverest wizard in our year!" she began. "I mean, you helped me so much in potions; clearly you just need help showing that on paper - I mean parchment."

"What if I'm not clever?"

"Of course you are! Remember when I put too many Lionfish spines in the potion last week, you knew exactly what to do to make it right again! I didn't. You are clearly just more practically gifted, and I can help you show it in your essays!" she smiled.

"I don't get it, you just write it down, what's so hard about that? If I can't do it, I must be really thick."

"Don't you call my best friend thick!" she scolded, slapping his hand.

Severus looked up, shocked.

"Best friend?" he asked. "But you spend all your time with _Mary McDonald_ now!" he replied snidely.

"Are you jealous?" she giggled.

Severus' cheeks were tinged pink. "No!" he exclaimed as he shook his head wildly.

"Yes! You are," she smiled. "Mary is a great girl-friend, but no one can replace you Sev, you will always be my best friend. I am going to help you, so let's see what Slughorn said."

* * *

Severus and Lily had worked hard on his essay, he was determined to write it again and get that 'E' he had claimed to have had all along. It turned out that Severus was just not that great at writing, he had never learnt much more than the basics, and it was not something that came easily. His ideas were a mess, nothing made any sense. Severus had put any of the information that they had been taught in class into his assignments, mainly because he had trouble retaining anything that did not have a practical application. Severus then used many methods, notes in his margins, he would plan his essay out beforehand, which Lily checked to make sure he had not missed anything. Severus always had his head in a book, he found reading hard anyway, and it took at least four to five reads before he really retained anything.

He had handed the essay in at the end of the last lesson, and Professor Slughorn had promised that he would have it back today. Severus sat anxiously as everyone packed away. Slughorn pulled out the essay and cleared his throat.

"Severus, I just want to take a moment to say how fantastic this essay was. It's clear that you have put a lot of work into it. I can see now why you are so naturally gifted in potions, if not in the art of essay writing. It is with great pride that I award you an E, for you have far exceeded my expectations!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, drop a review  
**


	2. Fawkes: An Origins Story

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.**

 **The Golden Snitch: Ollivander's Wand Shop - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff.**

 **Wand Core: Phoenix Feather - Write a story from Fawkes' POV**

 **Word count: 728**

* * *

Fawkes: An Origins Story  


I felt him, first. It was the first thing that I felt. He was in pain, and I knew he needed a little help. Before that, there was nothing. I emerged from a pile of ash, I do not understand how it came to be there, but I pushed myself through, and that's when I saw the young man, he was crouched in his bed, sobbing. I could almost feel his heart breaking. He was a skinny boy with auburn hair, his beard was just coming through. Clearly, he was nearing adulthood. I sang I know it can bring strength to most heartbroken and weary wizard. That is when the boy looks up.

"Hello you," he smiled. That's when I saw his truly kind face with piercing blue eyes, still filled with tears. "What's your name?" he asked.

Delicately a leap from the spot on the window ledge and spread my wings, which erupting into glorious flames, if I do say so myself. The boy's eyes widen, and he smiles.

"You know there is a legend in my family, that a phoenix will come to those in need," he wipes a stray tear. "I have to say, I am in need."

Knuzzling the boy, I wait. I know he hurts, and I know he has to get it off his chest.

"I think I killed my sister," he whispers. "I didn't mean to, I was just trying to protect Gellert."

I continue the song, and I can see the boy get stronger.

"I loved him, but he's-" he stops and looks away. "He isn't who I thought he was, he's-" his breathing is ragged, but he manages to stop crying. "He's a monster. And I nearly joined him, I nearly became like him, because I liked feeling powerful! Fawkes, you have to help me, you can't let me pursue power again. It's too tempting for me, I can't do this again."

I stretch my wings, and flourish my tail, as I watch the boy, the boy that needs to explain. The boy that is bound by guilt.

"See, Gellert thinks we - Pureblood witches and wizards - are better than Muggles. He wants to dominate them, use them, kill most of them. I thought it was for the greater good. I'm supposed to be the smart one! I got all O's in my N.E.W.T's, but I'm the one that gets taken in by a pretty face? Aberforth saw it, and he tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. That is when things got out of hand, I liked how it felt being in control, and Aberforth always needed me here, suffocating me, stopping me from achieving my potential! I resented them, him and Ariana. How could I? She was sweet, innocent. She deserved a better brother, she deserved Aberforth."

The boy continued to sob, and I listened, as it was what he needed. He needed permission, and not judgement, to bare all.

"Naturally, Aberforth being Aberforth, he didn't let it drop. Gellert attacked him, and I defended Gellert. I know, I defended the one that attacked my brother! Before you know it, we have a three-way duel. No one thought of Ariana, not one of us. Not that Gellert ever would have. One of our spells rebounded, I don't know which one, but it hit her. She died, oh Fawkes, she died!"

The man, who looked more like a boy collapsed into tears all over again. All I can do is sing, be there, and help my boy through this.

"I know it was my fault, I can't be sure it was my curse that did it, but if I had listened if I had not been so greedy. If it weren't for me loving a monster, Ariana would be alive now!"

The boy cried until there was no end, listening to my song, a song designed to give him strength and courage. I knew I would stay with him for the rest of his life.

"I'm Albus, by the way," he smiled. "Just in case you wanted to know. I thought Fawkes was a fitting name, though if you have a different one, maybe you could clue me in?"

I like the name Fawkes. I let out a delicate song, something to communicate with him that I am happy to be here, with him, my Albus.


	3. Loony Lovegood

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.**

 **The Golden Snitch: Ollivander's Wand Shop - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff.**

 **Wand Length:** **12–13 inch - Write about a Ravenclaw character.**

 **Word count: 839**

* * *

Loony Lovegood

Luna stood outside the charms classroom, her bag split and her books and parchment coated in dark blue ink from the smashed inkwell on the floor. It was quite clear that the Marietta Edgecombe had done it on purpose. Luna was much smarter than people realised. Luna looked at the mess on the floor, and calmly repaired her bag, and then replaced all her items back inside. She ignored the laughing and jeering of her peers, instead she merely and calmly cleaned each piece and restored it to her bag.

"Hey!" came the shout of a young boy.

Luna didn't look up, she was more focused on trying to remove the blue ink that coated her last few rolls of parchment.

"What are you lot doing?" the boy called out to the many standers by.

"Chill out Neville, it's only Loony Lovegood!" came the harsh reply of Marietta.

"You split her bag?" Neville demanded.

"And what are you going to do about it Longbottom, call your mate Harry Potter?" she sneered.

"Clear off! I might just tell Hermione, and we both know what happened last time you upset her," Neville smirked.

"It's okay Neville, it was just an accident," Luna replied. She finally looked up at the boy who tried defending her, a small smile and dreamy blue eyes focused entirely on him.

"Sure Longbottom, the Hufflepuff in Gryffindors clothing, not brave enough to do anything himself!" Marietta giggled, but turning around, all the same, her friends following.

"You know they aren't your friends, right Luna? They did it on purpose, it wasn't an accident."

"I know, but there is nothing more infuriating for bullies than for me to not notice," she smiled.

"I don't know if you have noticed Luna, but it's not exactly stopping them, is it?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But I do get a certain amount of satisfaction from doing it my way." Luna smiled. "I actually thanked them for pointing it out, that my bag was ripped. I am very polite and kind with them all the time." Luna had a smile on her face as she held out a hand to Neville. "Follow me."

Luna pulled Neville along various corridors until they were at the back entrance of the library. She pulled him quietly till they were hidden behind a large bookcase, and in the corner was a table with Marietta Edgecombe and all her friends.

"Listen," Luna whispered.

"I don't know why you even bother with Luna, she's so clueless, she doesn't even notice anything you do," a tall girl with long straight blonde hair commented. "I mean, you're trying to get satisfaction from picking on a girl that thanks you?" she sniggered.

"I can't help it! It just makes my blood boil how polite she is, how nice she is! Does she not realise that I think she's ridiculous, that magazine is a joke, her jewellery is a joke!" Marietta vented to her friends. "You know the other day I told her that awful necklace looked like it was something my grandmother would wear! Do you know what she said back?"

"Yes, because you whined about it all week. Luna had thanked you for the compliment and was glad that it caught your attention. She then waffled on about it being some charmed whatsits that kept her safe from some fabled creature that sophisticated witches and wizards would never believe in!" Cho replied in a bored tone.

Luna looked up at Neville. "See, it's quite satisfying."

* * *

A few weeks later, Luna was walking down the corridor when she saw her new friend Neville cornered by his very own group of bullies. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had shoved him into a corner.

"You know Longbottom, you are a sorry excuse for a Gryffindor!" Malfoy mocked as he pulled on his red and gold tie. "Definitely a Hufflepuff if you ask me."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed, as Malfoy sneered at Neville.

"Aww, thanks guys," Neville stammered. "You know, Hufflepuff was actually where I wanted to go, they are loyal, kind, hardworking. Not to mention Professor Sprout, I have always loved Herbology."

"I figured you would like Herbology, no magic required for a near squib!" Malfoy spat.

"You are right, I guess that means you think I have strengths in other areas. I mean knowing all the details about different plants and the effects they have is tough, but I find it comes easily to me! Much like how Potions comes easier to you. You know maybe we could talk it through sometimes, you know there is a lot of overlap between Potions and Herbology," Neville replied more confidently.

Draco Malfoy looked confused, he let go of the Gryffindor tie and backed off a little. "What is wrong with you Longbottom?"

"I'm doing really good thanks." Neville beamed at the trio, as they backed away and walked off their heads shaking.

Luna listened as they wandered off.

"I think someone confounded the idiot," Malfoy said confused. "It's like he just didn't get it?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank for reading, drop a review :)**


	4. Cedric says Fair Play, Hogwarts Disagree

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Written for The Golden Snitch Forum**

 **School: Hogwarts**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Challenge: Ollivanders Wand Shop**

 **Prompt: 14'' - write about a Hufflepuff**

* * *

Diggory says Fair Play, Hogwarts Disagrees

Hello Hogwarts, and welcome to the latest edition of the Hogwarts Herald, bringing you all the latest news and developments at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Mandy Brocklehurst, Editor in Chief of this prestigious periodical. This issue will, of course, be covering The Triwizard Tournament, and we would like to open with a big congratulations to our Hogwarts Champion: Cedric Diggory. As you are all aware, Cedric is not the only Hogwarts Champion! Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and local celebrity has yet again tried to steal the spotlight by illegally entering the tournament. This reporter decided to get up close and personal with the right champion to see what' going on.

I, being a Ravenclaw, have been granted rare access to the Hufflepuff common room to have a cosy chat with our favourite champion. Cedric relaxes in the plush armchair beside a round porthole-like window, the sun illuminates his handsome features and his heart-stopping smile. He has a relaxed demeanour, not unlike the common room which is bright, open and warm. There are various plants around the common room, which Cedric has no problem giving me all the details of! We have a relaxed and comfortable chat, what made Cedric apply for the competition, and he humbly states that he wants to show the rest of Hogwarts the Hufflepuffs are not wet behind the ears! After all the Triwizard Tournament is seen as Gryffindor territory, this journalist wonders if that's why Harry Potter thought it would be okay to break the rules. Cedric, however, has other thoughts.

"I honestly don't think that he put his name in," Cedric says with a gentle smile. "I mean, Harry just isn't like that, we have played Quidditch against each other a few times now, and he isn't the kind to seek glory. Sure, he's into heroics, like the incident with Quirrell and the Chamber of Secrets, he gets involved. But he's not an attention seeker."

I can't help but be sceptical, after all, Harry Potter is always the centre of attention. One of my sources in Gryffindor tower shared that even Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's long-time sidekick, have fallen out over Harry's admittance into the tournament. Ron Weasley stated that he would have liked to enter and is disappointed that Harry did not share the secret with him. In fact, many younger students feel cheated, myself included. Cedric again, loyal and fair states that he does not believe that this is fair on Harry Potter.

"When I saw him, I knew he hadn't entered, it was written all over his face. He has no one to stand up for him, and is forced to participate in a competition he didn't actually enter. Harry Potter may be famous, but he's not lucky nor is this fair on him! He simply hasn't learnt the magic to be able to compete and is at a distinct disadvantage."

Cedric went on to say that he is very disappointed that his fellow students have continued wearing the 'Potter Stinks' badges, and expressed a deep disappointment that the school is not behind Harry as much as it is behind him.

"If what you say about Ron Weasley is true, I cannot imagine how lonely Harry is feeling right now, and the way the school has reacted can only be making this worse!"

Your editor in chief politely pointed out how much the child celebrity is enjoying the spotlight with his numerous interviews in the Daily Prophet, and all other champions have been relegated to simple side-note. Cedric then displayed his tougher side, adamant that the reporter Rita Skeeter is the one that is choosing what to write about, and he even rather proudly presents a distaste for the famed reporter, also claiming her articles are false. As a fellow journalist, I cannot help but point out the journalists must uncover the truth and tell it how it is.

"So you will be giving Harry his chance to speak about how he feels too then? Or will you be relying on the Daily Prophet?"

At the Hogwarts Herald, we can't help but love Cedric for his loyalty to a fellow champion. A champion he claims to be having a 'hard time of it' He maintains that Fair Play should be the order of the day in such a tournament and that he is surprised the school is doing so little to level the playing field for Harry. However, based on a recent poll and statistics drawn up by Ravenclaws own Terry Boot, Hogwarts definitely disagrees. And it seems, even when we try to focus on the Hufflepuff candidate, Harry Potter still manages to steal all the focus! The Hogwarts Herald, however, is a proud supporter of Cedric Diggory; a true Hufflepuff, loyal, patient, fair, hard-working and above all, true.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review**


	5. In the Shadow of the Chosen One

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Written for The Golden Snitch**

 **School: Hogwarts**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Challenge: Ollivanders Wand Shop**

 **Prompt: Willow - Write about a popular characters insecurity.**

 **Wordcount: 1954**

* * *

In the Shadow of the Chosen One

Ron sat in the dingy tent in the middle of yet another forest, listening to 'Potterwatch' the locket lay gently on his chest. He knew that how he felt was only being amplified by the locket, but Ron wanted that feeling, he was fed up with accepting his lot. The youngest of six brothers, and by far the least significant, not to mention Ron had signed up to be in Harry's shadow too. The locket gave him permission to be angry, it made it okay, he wanted to feel that way, and he wanted it to come out. Ron was sick of keeping quiet about his lot, about how everyone prefers Harry, and how he just had to live with that.

He heard the mumbled chatter of Harry and Hermione outside, how they sat there together, whispering. That's what hurt the most because Hermione was the one person that he was supposed to matter too. She was the one person that he couldn't handle preferring Harry over him, and here, in the wilderness, that's all he saw.

"As much as I like your perfume, Hermione, next time just don't wear any," Harry could be heard just outside.

Ron surmised that they thought that they were out of ear-shot, that he couldn't hear them growing closer, that he wouldn't guess what Harry and Hermione wanted, how they wanted each other.

"Hermione," Harry complained, on a separate occasion. "I can't stand it, it sets my teeth on edge!"

"Well, it comforts him," Hermione whispered.

Ron could only assume what that meant, it keeps Ron quiet, it keeps Ron out of trouble, our of their hair! The feelings grew and invaded Ron's every thought. He felt minor relief when he didn't wear the Horcrux, but even then he watched how they sat together, how they made plans. Harry was not shy of pulling Hermione in for a hug. Watching it made Ron's skin crawl like Harry touched something that belonged to him. It wasn't like Ron dared to stand up and tell Hermione what he wanted. Ron knew what would happen, after all, why would Hermione want him when she could have Harry? All this had built up to this one moment, a moment that Ron would forever wish he could take back.

Hermione was trimming Harry's hair, he watched as her fingers entangled into Harry's messy locks. He saw how her fingers carded his hair affectionately, gently snipping the ends, then she leaned in and blew away the stray hairs. Harry's shoulders shivered at her touch, and Ron wondered why it wasn't him. She then settled with her trusty book, and Ron forced himself to focus on the radio, forced himself to concentrate on every name that belonged to someone he didn't know. That's when Hermione and Harry started talking excitedly, something about the Sword of Gryffindor.

"You are brilliant, Hermione," Harry gushed.

Ron sat up, finally paying attention. He watched as Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Actually, I'm highly logical which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook," she said smiling at Harry, her hand still in his.

That's when Ron took out his Deluminator, and all the lights in the tent went out. That was when Harry and Hermione noticed him no longer lay on the bed, but stood up and watching them. His face was worn, and there was a frown fixed at his brow.

"The sword was stolen - yea, I'm still here," he said in a worn down, aggravated tone. "But you two carry on, don't let me spoil the fun." Ron then allowed the lights to come back on with a flick of the contraption left to him by Albus. Even Albus gave him the 'booby-gift'.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, turning to Ron. He practically squared off with him, his voice just letting Ron know exactly where he stood - at least, that is what Ron thought. "If you've got something to say, go on, say it. Spit it out," Harry continued to challenge Ron.

Ron was more than willing to answer it. "Alright, I'll spit it out! But don't expect me to be grateful 'cause there's another damn thing that we've got to find!"

That argument went on from there, Harry challenging about what Ron had signed up for, mocking him. Hermione said very little, Hermione - in Ron's mind - all but stood up for Harry. The argument got more and more heated until Ron had nowhere else to go, nowhere to hit Harry as hard as he hit him by getting so close to Hermione. He even took her, as much as they tried to deny it, Ron thought he knew the truth. So he said it:

"Do you know why I listen to that radio, making sure I don't hear Ginny's name, Mums-"

"You think I'm not listening? You think I don't know how this feels?"

"You don't know how this feels!" Ron yelled in a moment of rage, shoving Hermione away, who was desperately trying to remove the Horcrux.

"Give it to me, you wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day!" she begged. But Ron ignored her and continued his verbal assault.

"Your parents are DEAD!" he continued. "You have no family!" Ron knew that was exactly where to hit him, after all, a family was the one thing that Ron had that Harry didn't. Harry had money, looks, fame, fans, and he even had Hermione. He wouldn't let him stake a claim to his family too.

It worked. Harry rushed straight at Ron grabbing him and knocking him to the ground. Hermione was soon pulling them off each other, stood between them.

"Go then. Go!" Harry shouted.

Ron didn't even hesitate, he removed the Horcrux and his bag, already packed, as though he had been waiting for this exact chance.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, reaching for him, begging him to stay.

"And you? Are you coming?" he asked. Ron decided to find out once and for all, he would make her choose. "Is it me or him?" he asked.

She answered without even opening her mouth. Tears began to well, and she took that unconscious step backwards. Ron could at least see that this was hard for her, that she didn't want to break 'the trio', but that wasn't enough anymore. He looked at Harry, sure that he was smug, knowing Hermione would always choose him. Hermione glanced behind her at Harry, and then back to Ron.

"Fine," he spat. "I get it. Don't think I didn't see you two the other night."

"Ron, it was nothing!" Hermione pleaded, but Ron was already out of the tent and walking away.

* * *

Ron had apparated to Shell Cottage, where his brother Bill lived with his wife, Fleur. He had tried to go back, an hour away from the Horcrux cleared his mind, and he knew he wanted to help Harry. Harry was his best friend, despite everything else. Ron sat on the sand dunes, the soft lapping of the waves his only comfort. He hadn't noticed his brother coming up behind him, and he ignored his eldest brother as he sat beside him in the sand. The wind whipped they're identical red locked in the wind, staring into the distance. Bill understood, he knew how it felt, the fear of losing even just one member of their family. It was amazing they had all survived this much of the war.

"Do you want to talk about it, Ron?" he asked.

"I tried to go back, but they were already gone," Ron replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"They had to keep moving, to stay safe," Bill replied, a hand landing firmly on Ron's shoulder. "They will have waited for you as long as they could.

"They left this." Ron held up a scarf. "It's Hermione's, it still smells like her," he whispered. "She wanted me to know, to follow, but I have no idea where they are."

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Why did you even leave in the first place?"

"I don't know if you know this, but I - I like Hermione, but like more than the way I like Harry, if you know what I mean?"

"We all know Ron, the entire world is very aware of your feelings for Hermione, all except Hermione of course," Bill smiled.

"So Harry knows?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Yes, Harry, who is a little bit head over heels for our sister Ginny? That one? Yea, he knows," Bill laughed mockingly. "I think he's a little insecure about it myself."

"Why would he be insecure over that, Hermione clearly prefers him, he clearly wants Hermione. Sounds like a done bloody deal if you ask me."

"Harry looks at Hermione in the same way you look at Ginny," Bill stated. "Hermione looks at him just the same way Ginny looks at any one of us, well the ones she has respect for." He smiled. "Harry is aware of how Hermione feels about you, and I think he worries that when you two eventually figure things out, he will lose the two best friends he has. The only family he has."

Ron sat listening to Bill, hearing that maybe Hermione did have feelings for him. But why didn't she come with him then? A question he soon asked Bill. His oldest brother, the wisest brother, and above all the kindest.

"Because she can't do what she wants, she has to help Harry defeat You Know Who. I don't know why you're so insecure about Harry, he's just as jealous of you, and what you have is far more valuable than what he has."

"Bill, I'm not just insecure about Harry! I'm the youngest of six brothers, anything I could ever accomplish, you guys already did it. There is nothing even remotely great about me, I don't stand out, I even look like the rest of you!"

"You have done far more than we ever did, in Hogwarts alone! You think Harry could have saved the Philosophers Stone without you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good at chess!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"The way I heard it, you literally sacrificed yourself to win the game! You did that at eleven, knowing that you would be thrown off the board by a huge stone chess piece!" Bill continued. "And then in your second year you and Harry - without Hermione, I might add - found a long lost hidden chamber in Hogwarts, saved our sister, and did battle with a giant herd of Acromantulas. Considering you have a fear of spiders that is pretty amazing!"

"Yea, but Harry is the one-"

"And then there is the third year, you protected your best friend from a mass murderer!"

"But Sirius wasn't really a mass murderer though, was he?" Ron replied.

"No, but you thought he was, and you bravely protected your friend - that is amazing Ron," Bill replied. "You had moments of ass-hattery in the fourth year, I will give you that, but Harry would never have survived that without you. Do we need to discuss you taking on Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic? Taking on Umbridge? I mean, managing to date Lavender Brown for so long warrants an Order of Merlin, surely." Bill smiled. "You are an amazing wizard Ron, your family is very proud of you. You just need to be proud of yourself!"

Bill walked away from the beach, leaving Ron to his thoughts. It wasn't long before he picked up his still packed bag and apparated. It didn't matter how long, he would find Harry and Hermione, and he would make things right.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review**


	6. Greasy Professors

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **This was written for The Golden Snitch Forum:**

 **School: Hogwarts**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Challenge: Ollivanders Wand Shop**

 **Prompt: 9" - Write about a Gryffindor**

* * *

Greasy Professors

Ron had been talked into abandoning Harry and Auror training in favour of completing his eighth year at Hogwarts. Needless to say, it was Hermione that had talked him round. Honestly, Ron expected things to be different now, after all, Snape had been revealed to be a war hero who miraculously survived a deadly snake bite. Clearly, war hero Snape would be a lot nicer. Snape would no longer have to pretend to hate the lovely righteous Gryffindors because he was practically one of them. Ron's new found respect of Snape did not last long.

He was sat there in the Great Hall in the first week when he managed to get his first detention of the year. Ron was minding his own business, savouring the last of the sausages, and a few slices of toast. It was then that he heard the stuttering of a petrified first year.

"S-s sorry s-s sir," he stuttered.

The child was slight, tiny even. Ron never imagined that they were that small. He had bright blonde hair, and watery blue eyes, his fidgeted and cowered under the infamous glare of one Severus Snape. Ron could see what had happened, a bowl of porridge had been dropped, right in front of Professor Snape coating his pristine black teaching robes.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for being needlessly clumsy," Snape spat.

There was no way that Ron would stand for that. This was his and Harry's duty, to protect innocent first years from greasy teachers. He shoved a final sausage in his toast filled mouth and tried to chew and swallow, ready to take on the most fearsome Hogwarts professor.

"S'not fur sssir," Ron mumbled as food debris sprayed out of his mouth.

"Ah. Mr Weasley," Snape said, sneering. "You never fail to impress."

Ron gulped, struggling to swallow all that was left. "You can't pick on the first years. He did nothing wrong; it was an accident!" Ron defended the small child.

"Really? Did you see what happened while inhaling all the food on Gryffindor table?" he smirked at Ron.

"Getting the title: War Hero doesn't entitle you to be a prick … sir."

"Excuse me?" Severus questioned, his voice low, steady, but it was clear Ron was treading on dangerous ground.

"I helped the war effort, and you don't see me lording it over the slimy little Slytherins," Ron spat. "So maybe the Ex-Death Eater can manage to reign it in for the rather innocent first-year Gryffindors?"

"You helped the war effort?" Severus smirked. "How? If I remember rightly you abandoned Potter when he needed you most, whereas I was giving him rather useful weaponry."

"So I make one mistake, and it undoes all the ways I helped Harry?" Ron asked, his temper rising. It was visible in the tinge of red the spread up his neck; it was even visible on the tips of his ears.

"Yes, because that's not the only time you abandoned our great saviour," Snape replied snidely. "If I remember rightly you abandoned him when his name went into the Goblet of Fire also? When they say 'Golden Trio', I wonder if it should really be 'duo'? What did you bring to the table exactly?"

"Get off your high horse, I was always there for Harry, even when I was a pillock - you abandoned your friend, called her the vilest names and followed an evil psychopath that was hell-bent on killing her." Ron glared at Severus who was suddenly snarling with a rage that Ron had no idea existed. It was clear he had hit a nerve. "Oh, but wait, you swapped sides post-mortem, so it's all good. Harry might have respect for you now, but me? I can see you're just the same as before. If it weren't Harry's mum that died, you'd still be a filthy Death Eater, wouldn't you?"

Severus stood there stock still, glaring at Ron. If looks could kill, Ron would most certainly be six feet under by now.

"When you bullied Hermione, called her names, did you ever think what your precious Lily would have thought? Bullying her son, and his friends, bullying a Muggle-born girl, just like her?"

"Detention," he spat back. "And fifty points from Gryffindor for being an ignorant, disrespectful brat."

"Totally worth it. Sir."

"I will see you Saturday morning, eight a.m sharp."

"See you then," Ron spat back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


End file.
